pony_bluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is the main protagonist in the Pony Bluth duology. She is a studious unicorn pony. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Gallery Twilight_Sparkle_ID.png|Twilight, as she appears in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Twilight_Sparkle_sees_giant_cake_falling_toward_her_MLPTM.png|Twilight, as she appears in My Little Pony: The Movie woods.png|Twilight, as she appears in Twilight and Spike in Dragon's Lair twilight parade.jpg|Twilight, as she appears in Twilight and Spike in Space Ace wiki group.png march.jpg twilight universal.png|Twilight, as she appears in Twilight and Spike in Dragon's Lair treasure.png twilight and spike charge.jpeg twilight and spike found the library.png twilight and spike library hunting.png Twilight and Spike library.png twilight and spike meeting.jpg Twilight and Spike night.png twilight and spike ponyville.png Twilight and Spike scared.png twilight and spike trailer.png twilight and spike watch the fight.png Twilight angry.png Twilight annoyed.png Twilight bed.png Twilight book.png Twilight bowing to the queen.png twilight cage.jpg twilight cocky.png twilight confess.jpg Twilight confident.png twilight constellation.png Twilight coping.png twilight credits.png Twilight delighted.png twilight exploring.png Twilight facetious.png twilight fear.jpg twilight gala.jpg twilight go time.png Twilight goodbye.png twilight greet.jpg twilight grin.png twilight happy.jpg twilight hello.jpg Twilight home.png Twilight hop on.png Twilight hugs Spike.png twilight look to the books.jpg twilight love.png Twilight no more hiding out.png Twilight nuzzle.png twilight playful.jpg twilight rainbow.png Twilight relaxed.png Twilight rescue.png twilight room.jpg twilight ruins.jpg twilight running.png Twilight sees something at end of the road.png Twilight shrieks.png twilight skating.jpg Twilight spinning through a vortex.png twilight storm.png twilight stroll.jpg twilight sword.png twilight tactician.png twilight tower.jpg twilight waiting.jpg Twilight what happened.png twilight yes.jpg twilight's futuristic ride.jpg twilight's library.jpg twilight's mischievous visit.jpg battle.png assistant.png cutest dragon.png dirk and twilight.png Discord and Twilight looking at each other.png everything she does is magic.png farm fillies.png heroes.png hideout.png midday walk.png luna's gift.png lazy afternoon.png party room.jpg sound of magic.png Spike hugging Twilight.png Spike lantern.png Spike scenic.png Twilight must go.png Twilight thanks.jpg Twilight blasts borf.jpg Twilight with emperor.jpg twilight grim.jpg Twilight rockslide.png ace with twilight 3.jpg ace with twilight 4.jpg twilight revealed.jpg Twilight Sparkle realizing.png borf slashes twilight.jpg twilight fraud.jpg twilight fraud 2.jpg twilight vs stan.jpg twilight idea.jpg twilight plan.jpg twilight soldier hair.jpg twilight vs borf.jpg twilight being chased.jpg twilight praised.jpg twilight with emperor 2.jpg twilight with emperor 3.jpg ace with twilight 5.jpg twilight and spike head home.jpg twilight with sword and crest.jpg shining armor hugs twilight.png twilight spike pinkie.png Twilight for pony sake.png Twilight happy to see Shining Armor.png Twilight head straight to the castle.png twilight scroll.jpg twilight courage.jpg ace with twilight 2.jpg borf chases twilight.jpg Twilight sees Spike reading a comic.png off to red city.jpg twilight sword 2.jpg twilight powered.jpg twilight sparkle armor.png Spike looking at comic disappointedly.png Twilight and Spike joining their friends.png Spike sorry.png Twilight allows Spike to accompany her.png Twilight and spike hill.png Trench chase.jpg camp.jpg camp night.jpg lake.jpg Koosy 2.png Homecoming.png Twilight and Spike joining their friends.png Twilight's friends.png Twilight's friends looking supportive.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug.png Shining armor garden.png Shining armor spirit.jpg Shining armor liquid pride.jpg Shining Armor need to see.png Shining Armor apple.png Shining armor holiday.png Shining armor nuzzle.jpg Shining armor wallpaper.jpg Twilight and Shining Armor on racetrack.png Shining armor comb.png Twilight passing shining armor.png Twilight worries for shining armor.jpg Shining armor dishonor.jpg Shining Armor not my fault.png Shining Armor hug.png Celestia proud.png Princess Celestia talking to Twilight.png Princess Celestia addressing Twilight about her task.png Twilight listening to Princess Celestia.png Ms. harshwhinny twilight.png Twilight Spike Kari.jpg Twilight spike and kari retreat.jpg Twilight shining armor ace kari.jpg Twilight spike and kari summoning.jpg Cliffside.jpg Mars tent 2.jpg Arrow fight.jpg Desert fight.jpg Pinkie grab.png Twilight being brave.png Spike doomed.png Spike doomsday device.png twilight doll.jpg Discord towel.png Discord book.png Spike reading comic book.png Spike showing comic to Twilight.png Twilight salute.jpg Twilight too tired to lend a hoof.png Twilight 'Believe me Spike'.png Twilight garden.png Twilight clover.png Twilight accepting news.png Twilight song 10.png Twilight song 9.jpg Twilight song 8.jpg Twilight song 7.jpg Twilight song 6.jpg Twilight song 4.jpg Twilight song 3.jpeg Twilight song 2.png Twilight song 1.jpg Twilight mission.png Twilight helmet.jpg Twilight lake.jpg Twilight doubt.png Twilight riot.png Twilight mountain.jpg Twilight cuts rope.jpg twilight rope.jpg twilight smirk.jpg twilight ride.jpg Spike calling the Mane-iac insane.png Ace with twilight.png twilight morph.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters from My Little Pony Category:Mane Six Category:Ponies Category:Animals Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen